This story can't have a happy ending
by lokiatbakerstreet
Summary: The thin line between love and loyalty
1. Chapter 1

_Sequel to_** Sometimes things take a turn for the better **_but can be read as a stand-alone_

Sebastian had accepted the job the moment it was offered to him. One doesn't simply say no to Jim Moriarty, the master criminal. The payment was pretty good and he felt like he owed the man something since he accidentally shot a bullet into his shoulder the night of their first meeting. And of course it was an honor. He was chosen by the most dangerous man of London to be his sniper and personal assistant. _Nice career jump, isn't it? _

Since their first meeting, Sebastian had spent most of his nights at Jim's flat; some on the couch, some sitting on watch, some in Jim's bed. Nevertheless, their relationship stayed more or less professional. Jim would plan his business and arrange his little games for Sherlock Holmes, Sebastian would wait on roofs or in abandoned buildings to pull the trigger of his rifle. In the morning, they would wake up together, Sebastian would make them coffee, eggs and toast and say "Good morning, boss" when Jim enters the kitchen. It was simple and Sebastian liked it that way.

But the more time he spent with Jim the more his relationship with his girlfriend fell apart.

"Seb, tell me what it is with this new job.", she handed him a beer, lit a cigaret and sat down next to him on the couch, her slender body dressed in black sweatpants and a black top, her long dark hair bound up in a high ponytail. She shifted and tried to meet his light green eyes: "You never told me much about your jobs, I know it might be somewhat… illegal what you do and I don't care about that, Sweetheart. But you have barely been at home since you started it, you don't even come home for the nights. And when you are here you don't talk, you spent the day cleaning your guns and glancing at your phone. When your new boss texts you, you are on your feet and out of the door in a second." Sebastian put the gun down but didn't look at her _What can I say? She's right about everything _"Because it seems like, you know… like you have some special… feelings for this man.", she went on hesitantly and exhaled blue smoke, "I mean, you don't look at me anymore, I can't even remember the last time we had sex". "Cassandra… I love you. You know that.", Sebastian said emotionless, gazing into space, still avoiding her eyes. _Do I really love her? I did before I met Jim _"No Seb. I don't know that anymore." At that moment, the screen of Sebastian's phone lighted up.

**3 am at my flat, important visitor. Bring your gun -JM**

"It's him, right?"

She stood up and turned away from him.

_Jim. He needs me. He wants to see me_

Without a word, Sebastian got to his feet, packed two of his guns and enough ammunition for a killing spree into his bag. He put his coat and his leather gloves on - not the scarf she had given him for their anniversary - and opened the door. "If you leave now, Sebastian -" Her voice was deep but smooth, hot chocolate he used to tell her. The sniper took a deep breath and looked at her face, absorbing every detail - the keen look in her big brown eyes, lethal like his bullets, the dark lips, crimson like the blood that splutters out of bullet wounds - because he felt like he might not see it again too soon. He wanted to say something, really. But what? _I don't know, Cassandra, I don't know if I still love you, I don't know if there is a chance for us. _When he opened the front door, she stood in the hallway with a sad and cynical smile on her face, one ignored tear running down her cheek. "If you leave now-", she she repeated. But she didn't finish the sentence and Sebastian closed the door knowing what she intended to say; he wouldn't see hear again.

_Alone in their flat Cassandra whispered to herself_

"_This story won't have a happy ending. For none of us, Seb. I know it, you know it. And your boss knew it long ago…"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Before he entered the building, Sebastian checked the time, 1:30. He would be early, Jim wanted him to come at 3. But Sebastian had to leave the flat, had to leave it immediately because he couldn't stand it anymore to be there and see Cassandra's sad eyes. Sebastian remembered the night of their first meeting three years ago; the whiskey the barkeeper had placed in front of him pointing at the woman in the midnight blue dress who gave him a challenging smirk. _She looks like a girl who sold her soul to the demons and got the devil's heart in return_ That was the moment he fell in love with her. But three years are a long time. Cassandras devilish heart was gone and Sebastian knew it was his fault.

He took a deep breath at the front door of Jim's flat. _Don't think about her anymore, it's over, she's gone. Jim needs me now. _His heart began to beat a little faster as he unlocked the door. Jim would be in the living room preparing for the meeting and waiting for his sniper. Perhaps they could have a cup of tea together before the client arrives, or a glass of whiskey.

But in the hallway, Sebastian hesitated. He could hear voices in the kitchen.

"No, stop it, I can't. Not now, honey."

"What's wrong with you, Jimmy? You never say no... I know that you want it"

"Irene, please. I have an important meeting at 3 and Sebastian will be here soon."

"Oh your little puppy is going to be here again? You spend way too much time with him, you know? Our little meetings became rare since you employed him. I miss you..."

"He's not my puppy. He's my sniper, bodyguard, personal assistant,..."

"...and he crawls underneath your blanket when you can't sleep. Now come on, we have more than an hour until your client will be here."

_What the hell is going on in there? _It seemed like they hadn't noticed Sebastian coming in, very untypical for Jim. He slowly opened the kitchen door to check if his boss wasn't in any danger.

Inside, a woman with dark curly hair and nothing but one of Jim's Westwood shirts on was sitting on the kitchen counter, pulling him closer between her straddled legs on his tie, Jim's hands tickling her thighs. They looked each other deep into the eyes and leaned in to a passionate kiss.

_What the...? _

Sebastian cleared his throat. His hands were shaking, he could barely breathe._ Who is that woman? His girlfriend, his wife?_ "Ehm...Sorry, boss. Just wanted to let you know I'm already here... But I can leave you two alone for another hour, there's a bar across the street..."

They stared at Sebastian for a moment, too startled to move.

The woman turned back to Jim and caressed his hair tenderly: "Darling, your pet is here."

Jim flinched from her touch and pushed her hands away rudely. "Don't call him that, Irene. Seb, I said 3am, why are you already here?", Jim asked gruffly and took a step in his direction. "Is something wrong? You look wretched.", he added in a more concerned tone. "No, no it' just - it's nothing." _If only I could tell you everything _"Don't lie to me. I neither have the time nor do I feel like dealing with a bullet in the wrong head, I need you in a flawless condition. Now tell me." Sebastian didn't knew how to answer. He couldn't say all the things Cassandra had said, the reason why she couldn't stay and all the feelings he didn't want to hide anymore but he had to. "Well... it's about my girlfriend. She... it doesn't work anymore..."

"Where are my knickers, darling?" Jim turned to face Irene, annoyed by the sudden interruption. "I don't know, honey, I guess you left them somewhere in the bedroom." Sebastian wouldn't deny that he darted a glance at her – except for Jim's shirt – naked body as she walked past him out of the room. He was just a man. But he would try to deny that he looked at his boss in the same way when he stopped at the door, turned around and gave him a wry smile. "Come on, Seb, let's go to the living room. We have to prepare for the meeting, the client is extremely petty."

Later when the meeting was over and the client had left, Jim and Sebastian sat together on the couch and opened a bottle of wine. They drank the first glass without saying a word; sitting side by side and looking out of the window into the gray morning light. When Sebastian poured them both a second glass, Jim finally broke the silence."It's just business, you know.", he whispered.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean, boss?". Jim rested his head upon Sebastian's shoulder and closed his eyes. "Irene and me. We do not love each other or something. It's just business, an agreement we have for years now. None of us ever looked for a serious relationship." He yawned and huddled closer against Sebastian's shoulder and the sniper began to fondle Jim's leg gently. "Your girlfriend Sebby... you said something about her earlier. Did she leave you, or...?" And then Sebastian told him everything about Cassandra, how he fell in love with her when he saw the dangerous shimmer in her eyes and how it was gone now, how it was his fault because he wouldn't give her what she needs anymore like he used to do and when he was sure Jim had dozed off he murmured : "It's all because of you, Jim. Because of you."


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian woke up around midday. Jim was still cuddled against him and opened his eyes sleepily when the sniper moved. „What time is it?" Sebastian checked his watch. „1.30. Wasn't there another meeting today? When is that?" He hoped they would have enough time to have a nice breakfast together, or probably lunch at that time of the day, before they had to go; spent some time together without any murderers. „I think 3 or something..." The master criminal buried his face in Sebastians shoulder again. „Sebby can you make us coffee? I need coffee, I can't think."

* * *

The meeting was at 3.30. Sebastian watched his boss talking to the client from the window of a building across the road. He wouldn't shoot; only in case of emergency. _But that man is dangerous, he's nearly as capricious as Jim. _Sebastian hoped that nothing would go wrong today, that he wouldn't have to shoot, but he knew he would. He just knew. And his apprehensions had never betrayed him.

So far, everything seemed to be okay in the other room, everything went well. Then both of the criminals stood up to shake hands and say goodbye.

„I don't believe we will agree about that issue but I'll think about your position and try to find another compromise." Sebastian heared his boss say. The other man laughed. „Well, I do believe we will agree about it.", he said, reaching into his suit jacket, „Sign the contract or I'll pull the trigger." Jim's eyes widened as he suddenly looked into the barrel of a gun. Sebastians heart skipped a beat. _Just forget your pride, sign the damn contract and we can go home. _But as always, it wouldn't be that easy. This was by no means the first time somebody aimed a gun at Jim Moriarty.

No, a small gun like that couldn't scare him, not anymore. But it could drive Sebastian crazy. _Jim please, don't do something stupid! _He aimed, reached for the trigger. The client laughed again: „Do you really belive you little filthy bastard could say 'no' to my plans? What do you think you are? Master criminal, most dangerous man in London they call you. But you know what? You are nothing." With his free hand, the client grabbed Jim's shirt collar, pulled him closer and pressed the gun agains his temple. _I knew it, I knew this wouldn't go well, I knew_

Sebastian hold his breath - pulled the trigger – closed his eyes for a second and relaxed

The client got down, still holding the other's shirt collar. Jim lost balance and got down with him, he landed hard on his right shoulder, the one Sebastian's own bullet had hit just a month ago at their first meeting. He could hear his boss hiss in pain.

Sebastian packed his gun as fast as possible, he didn't took the time to do it as neatly as he used to do it. _I'm sorry Jim, I should have taken him out earlier _When he reached the road, Jim was already waiting, holding his shoulder and trying to give him a smirk but the he couldn't hide the pain on his face. „Good work, Seb, thank you. But I think I might need a doctor. Again." The sniper dropped his bag and hurried to get next to him. He carefully wrapped one arm around the healthy shoulder of the master criminal, scared to hurt him further, and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. The smaller man sunk into the embrace and rested his head against Sebastian's chest.

„I'm just happy nothing more serious happended to you, boss."

* * *

Back at the flat, Jim sat down on the couch, his right arm in a sling again. He was annoyed. „If you would have done what the doctor told you, this would have long healed and the fall wouldn't have done you anything." _I'm not your mother, you should know that yourself _But Sebastian had pity on Jim, and he couldn't stand his puppy eyes. „Come on boss, don't look like that. It's only for one or two weeks."

„Well,... I might need some help, you know? And I don't think I can call Irene again, so I thought... I thought you could probably move in with me. I mean, you spent most of the time here anyway..." Sebastian thought about his own flat. _Cassandra _It used to be his and Cassandra's flat, but there was no 'him and Cassandra' anymore. He had already hoped Jim would want him to stay another night so he wouldn't have to return there. The nights were always better with Jim, this flat felt more like home. By now, his ex girlfriend would most probably have moved out anyway. Now it would be Sebastian's turn to move out, too. He smiled. „Okay boss, whatever you want."

It wouldn't take him more than ten minutes to get his things. Sebastian unlocked the door _go in, get your stuff, get out, no time to be soppy _But when he entered the living room, he stopped and stared with surprise at the person sitting on the couch. Cassandra had waited for him. „There you are. Seb, we need to talk." She looked as if she had cried, pale and with red eyes.

„I'm pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for letting you wait so long, I left you with such a cliffhanger I nearly feel like the bbc :D I somehow couldn't get the characters right anymore but look, I tried again! Let me know what you think :)**

„You... what?!" The sniper stared at her for a moment, too shocked to do anything. There was a time these words would have made him happy. But she was a wild thing, she needed her independence, never wanted to do the whole family thing. And this was definitely an accident. _More than that – a catastrophe._

Sebastian took a few steps in her direction, sat down hesitantly next to her. He sighed heavily. Cassandra stared at him with fear in her eyes that nearly broke his heart. „Are you sure?"

She handed him the pregnancy test, obviously positive. „I knew it before I did the test. Just wanted to wait and make sure." When Sebastian tried to meet her eyes, she looked away.

This relationship was over, there was nothing left of the sensation they felt in the very beginning, the slight taste of danger. He had been prepared to move out, forget about the love they shared so long ago. But this changed everything.

_I cant leave her alone with the child. It's mine. Ours._

„So... are you gonna leave now?" she asked, still avoiding to face him, her voice shaky. „Jim needs me." Sebastian answered and regretted it the moment he saw the small hint of desperation showing up on her face. It was the truth, he had promised to come back and help his boss for the time his shoulder was healing. He stood up again, grabbed a bag and started to pack his things, only taking what was most important. When he was done, he came back to Cassandra and looked at her for a moment. She was still as beautiful as she was the first day he saw her. _I wish I could have made her happy._

„Listen to me, Cassandra. Jim got hurt today, he'll need my help for a few days. But I'll come back, okay? You don't need to do this alone." He let his hand run through her hair and pressed a small and tender kiss on her forehead before turning around and walking away, closing the door behind him.

Outside, he lit up a cigarrette and inhaled the smoke waiting for it to make him feel calmer. He had thought it was over. He had thought it was forever a long time ago but time had a habit of changing things. He had been ready to move on. _Everything's so fucking messed up now _A sniper can't raise a child. A criminal can't. And that is what he was.

Back at Jim's flat, he didn't say anything. He would have to tell him eventually but not now. He needed to think about everything, find a way to handle it. That night he slept in Jim's bed, right next to him. They had agreed it was necessary for safety reasons but afterall, none of them wanted to be alone tonight.

It went well like that for a few days. Nothing had changed for them at all.

Then one night, they were lying in bed next to each other, the room dark except for the light of the moon, Jim sat up and looked down on Sebastian who had already been asleep for a while. He woke up when he felt the other man touching his bare chest, letting his hand run down his body under the blanket. The sniper wasn't surprised, to be true he was wondering why it didn't happen earlier. There had always been _something_ between them, he wouldn't call it love but some kind of a tension, something that was always there but never showed it's real face. He enjoyed the feeling of his boss touching him, roughly now, tickling him teasingly.

„Up for some fun, tiger?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Once in the mood to write, I quickly did the next chapter! For those who haven't seen it coming: this is the part with the gay smut. You will see that this is not my biggest talent xD**

A shiver ran through his spine. Sebastian laughed a little in the dark. Of course he was up for fun. With Jim, always. But he shouldn't do this, should he? He had his girl waiting for him in their flat, and his child. He hesitated. And of course, Jim realised it. He continued to touch his sniper, took his cock in his hands as it hardened. Sebastian felt his arousal increase, a thrill growing inside of him.

„I can't do this, boss." he whispered, trying to hold himself back, to push the excitement away and ignore how much he just wanted to do it. Jim smirked. „It's just part of the job. And I'm sure you don't want to lose it." Sebastian took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He shook his head. _Cassandra is waiting for me _

But maybe it was really just part of the job. Or maybe he could believe it long enough.

„How does your shoulder feel?" he suddenly asked and Jim's answer made him grin. „Much better already, why?" With a quick and strong movement, the sniper pushed the other man down on the bed and made them change positions. He was on top now, the other man fixed under his strong arms. „Now you get it, Seb." _Of course I do _Sebastian didn't say anything, just pulled Jim's pyjama pants down. This man was dangerous, and danger was what he loved. He was already so very hard and there was a need in him that had to be gratified. He slipped into his boss, encouraged by the little moan he made he pushed in deeper. There were no kisses or signs of affection. They just did it, moved faster and faster into each other, roughly and professionally.

It didn't take them long to cum.

_Just part of the job _Sebastianreminded himself and pushed away how good it felt.

They collapsed on the bed, both breathing heavily. For a moment they stayed there, just like that, lying next to each other and breathing heavily on the sweat soaked sheets. But Sebastian quickly crawled back under his own blanket, knowing that his boss wouldn't want them to wake up like this.

And in the morning, everything was like nothing had happened. They woke up together and a small part, a very small part of the sniper wished to kiss his boss, just a very small kiss. But this was just a job, this wasn't about love,_ was it? _

They had breakfast together and planned their day, talked about the jobs they'd have to do. And Sebastian decided that this might be the right moment to finally tell Jim. Maybe more of a last chance before this would turn into something he wouldn't be able to end. „Jim, I... have to go back. To my own flat. I can't stay much longer, Cassandra, she... she is pregnant. She needs me."

He wasn't sure but imagined to have seen a hint of disappointment on Jim's face. He took a moment, but when he started to speak, his voice was understanding. „Of course she does. Congratulations, Seb. You're going to be a father." With these words he got up and left for the bedroom again to get dressed and left Sebastian behind in the kitchen, not sure about what to do.

When Jim came back, wearing one of his expensive suits now, there was nothing left of the peaceful early morning atmosphere. It was obviously time to talk about serious business. „Are you willing to go on with this job, knowing you could get arrested – or even worse – any moment, when your child is there?"

Sebastian looked down, his thoughts running. „I don't know."


End file.
